So, You Want to Write FanFiction
by Enked
Summary: General Advice/Tip sheet regarding questions asked by readers, fans, and friends on writing more "advance" fan fictions. How to push the character and plots of stories. What supposably works or does not have the greatest effect when it comes to writing. Falls under Attack on Titan and Tokyo Ghoul since I have written stories about them. Enjoy!
1. Let's Begin

So, You Want to Write FanFiction?

* * *

Hey fellow readers, fans, and friends!

Welcome to, "So, You Want to Write FanFiction" advice, tips, and tricks for all those curious about writing a "different kind of story."

Why, am I posting this?

Well, lately I've been flooded with awesome killer, fucking kick-ass reviews and PM's not only encouraging my stories, but also asking some very interesting questions. I love hearing from everyone and I do apologize if I can't reply instantly. Between a flooded inbox, school, and art work there is hardly time to get to everything in a 24-hour period.

However, please keep messaging! I adore hearing from everyone and having conversations, suggestions, and readers asking for me to view their personal works! Keeps my account interesting!

Round of applause for communication and spurring each other to keep writing!

* * *

 **All right, back to the main topic.**

Many of times I am asked,

 _"How do you write like this?"_

 _"I'm hooked! Can't stop! What's your secret?"_

 _"I'm now wanting to write a fanfiction. Got any advice?"_

All excellent questions and will be answered in bullet point rather brief statements. No sense in boring you. These are just simple tips/tricks to help you, the writer, make your audience crave your work. I'm aware, that I'm not the most "popular" writer, however when questions arise, I feel compelled to help. (Note: I do not specialize in grammar-ask someone else lol)

* * *

 **Let's begin.**

Frist, the ultimate fault I see in many fanfictions is lack of developed **plot** and **character**. What?

Many writers have far superior skills than I, when it comes to 'technical writing'. However, what makes a story a thrill, a sensation, is what happens within it.

Personally, grammar is my least concern or even format. I have read many fantastic stories that would not even pass 5th grade grammar; except, the story had me from the start that none of it mattered how poorly written it was! Why?

 _Plot / Character is key to success._

 **Character Tips/Advice**

· Remember; think outside the box a little. Everyone _always_ tends to make their character "perfectly beautiful", "overly emotional", or a "down right asshole" (possibly all three).

o Push the personality: maybe they have a certain fear? What's a trigger? Have a weird habit that makes their persona change? Does a physical trait make them more powerful or weaker?

o Change the appearance: Ex: "When the Sky Cries"- I had my character drastically cut and dye her hair to add symbolism and make a personal connection with the audience. She was just a "normal chick" now; she has the edgy looks of a ghoul. Now…she believes she can fight.

Ex: "Der Rupel"-Elke is not deemed sort of speak "attractive" she's got an ugly characteristic that resembles a black eye with pinkish/purple veins like worms. This makes life difficult for the child and also hinders her emotionally at times.

The character you choose is essential to a "must read". I hardly go for romance stories due to this matter. Writers type love words and believe that the character should be a "Bella Swan" or a "Katness". NO! Those characters have been created, it's your turn to make your own.

*** Tip- Pick either a physical or personality characteristic and build off from there. The best characters are well thought out. Each behavior or trait has a reason **. If you cannot explain why it's there…do not bother having it!**

 **Plot Tips/Advice**

Again, not having a general direction can really cause chaos in a story.

o I will admit, many of times I don't have an entire story though out. However, I always know what message or climax I want for each chapter. Never write a chapter without having a purpose. Otherwise, you are treading water and not ever getting to shore. Understand?

o There has to be a reason why you are telling us 'this' particular story: Yes, I said it. Why would you even bother writing a story that is entire similar to others? When designing a plot, have in mind the path, theme, or message, you wish to leave your audience. It makes a huge difference!

Empowerment?

Finding yourself?

Leaning to forgive/forget?

Seeing a new world?

You get the point. By having a statement, you are giving yourself and your audience a reason to continue reading to discover more. You left them curious as to why things are happening that way.

***Tip-Dedicate each chapter to a word/phrase/or theme to help you keep your thoughts on the right path. This will insure a more successful building plot.

o Reader's want something different:  "But everything has been done," cries the potential writer. Do not think that way. I was under the false illusion this was true…for sometime. Until, I decided to dance into my personal realm, horror/thriller/adventure. If you are stuck, use my theme as a base to help launch new ideas (horror is hardly ever done in Fanfiction).

Think of yourself as an artist. Encourage yourself to think abstractly. Question the reality of the world. It's a fanfiction, this are allowed to get crazy.

***Tip-It does help to have either the climax or the ending of your story decided. Not to say it can not change, however it allows you to keep a goal in reach. You have direction, don't stop until you write that part.

o Your reader's want the main character interacting with the stories' main character: Nothing is more frustrating than reading half way through a fanfiction, only to discover the plot has no connection with the main characters. This should be obvious, however I'm amazed how many writers do not realize this and completely write off the wall. All I can think is, "there is no way in hell that character would meet or be evolved with that character."

***Tip- The plot you choose has to make sense as to why those characters would meet or have a relationship in some way. Otherwise, it's pointless.

 **General Tips/Advice**

· My personal main rule, do not word vomit all physical descriptions and personality of your character or the fiction story's character. This is horrible! Why? It makes your reader confused and bored instantly. Give us small info and show us the information. Maybe the reader discovers the hair color when their character looses a chunk in a fight? Maybe the reader finds out the character is afraid of heights when she has to make a startling jump? The point is, on page one; do not give a lengthy paragraph about your character. What's the point of reading further?

· Keep dialogue. Nothing is more eye crossing than reading a Fanfiction that has no verbal scenes. Am I wrong? As the writer, you can share way more information to your readers than always typing word for word. Again, maybe in a conversation the reader discovers a character was not originally from their location. Remember you don't need to always _type_ everything. Voice it!

· Stay true to the character's interactions. Really think of how that character would react in a situation. Make them believable. It helps to watch that particular anime/movie or read a few pages from a book, to get the feel and vibe of that person fresh in your memory. If you are coming up with your own character…write notes or make a character sheet. IT HELPS!

· Do not forget to keep the main character (of said favorite fiction work) the ideal co-star. Nothing is more frustrating than reading a story that has little to do with them. Common; I came here to read about _them_ , dammit. Make them have the spotlight too; your readers will thank you.

· Do not always follow the exact same "dialogue" and "events" in your favorite anime/book/movie. It gets old and predictable. Add your own twists. Use the storyline as guidance and nothing more.

· Write the story as if you were directing a movie. It makes a huge difference in changing writing style. Many authors tend to keep their work written second by second. Uh, boring. Movies there are time gaps. Heck yea, use them when necessary. The audience doesn't need to know at the start of every chapter that the characters are waking up. We get it. I like the "space line" or "/" to imply this. USE IT.

· Describing is another main key. Remember the 5 senses; sight, sound, touch, taste, and smell (I'm totally guilty for forgetting smell-so don't! lol). This will bring your story to life.

· Words need to be spiced up. I get it; I make mistakes and use the same word twice, however try to be aware of this.

Example; Suzie made her way to the **table.** She was scared. Then she touched the **tabletop** and felt better.

Do not use those bold words twice. It makes your work choppy, not diverse, and more immature in your writing style. If you want to get serious, use the thesaurus. I guarantee it will become your best friend.

· Be careful with "!". We know your character is excited by the words you place before the dialogue. Over doing this can be blinding and wearing on your readers.

· Limit or stay away from… "but" ,"so", or "because" when writing. This tends to make-work amateurish. I discovered this trick in my early high school days. Use…"however", "yet", "instead" to deliver the mature writer you are.

Most importantly, have fun. That is why we write fanficitons. I write to get relief from my stressful days. I enjoy coming up with characters and thinking up crazy plots. I'm not a professional by any means. These are just general tips to help those who wanted to know how I went about things.

There is no procedure.

Sometimes the plot comes first or the character. Does not matter. Remember to build off of things and do not stop until there is a solid idea, theme, message, or climax in your story.

Always ask yourself, why.

When you can answer, then you know you have reached the ultimate Fanfiction.

* * *

Hope readers, fans, and friends enjoy this quick little Advice/Tip sheet.

These are just a few starter points to help you begin or refresh your style.

Fill free to comment any additional advice or if you have more questions ask!

 **To everyone who has sent encouraging reviews, requests, fan art, or just even likes/favs.**

THANK YOU!

Cheers,

Enked


	2. Follow Enked

**_Greetings Everyone!_**

Long time it's been, no?

Well that's because I've been busy with answering so many questions regarding Fanfiction…I'm so swamped that I decided to take Fanfiction to the next level and Blog about the process!

How cool, right?

Now, everyone whose ever struggled can read/listen to tips and tricks for their own writing!

Fanfiction taught me everything I know about telling a _**damn good**_ story, now I want others to embrace their creativity and share it with the world.

Need help with getting past those awkward hurdles of plot development?

Are those character personalities giving you a struggle?

Ever wondered what makes a scene more captivating?

How about, you just want to read/listen to the most beautiful topic in the world..anime?

 **Well my Blog is sure to catch your attention, while also providing fun and engaging answers, and not to mention, build your confidence as a writer!**

 **** _ **Like, Follow, Comment, and Share Enked's Blog**_ :

( .com )

Enked at Quotev for all story updates! 3


	3. Creative Plot

Well Readers,

Here it is!

The answer many users have asked me over the past year! I have finally been able to break down my thoughts and knowledge and put it into an organized template for everyone to follow! Would love feedback!

Don't worry, the site is not dangerous…just a blogging site :) Please let me know what you think!

This weeks's topic, **"Achieving Creative Plots".**

2017/01/13/91/


	4. Details

Blog has been updated!

Check it out :D

2017/01/22/detailsdo-i-need-them-here/


End file.
